Recuerdo Invernal
by BrokenDoll-K
Summary: La frustración de Ella de no poder salir a jugar como los demás chicos la consumía por dentro. Sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loca por tanta soledad. Y al parecer si se había vuelto loca porque a la mitad de la noche un misterioso chico hace aparición. ¿Realidad o fantasía? Elsa, una chica con extraños poderes y para sorpresa de Jack; era la única que lo ve.


_¡Bienvenido seas, lector! Aquí la pequeña y rota muñeca; Kinomi._

_He de disculparme por haber dejado este lugar tan abandonado. Creo que el perfecto ejemplo de "vampiro" seria nada más y nada menos que las actividades escolares… ¡Como se han llevado mi tiempo! No me he pasado por aquí desde el año pasado y me siento muy avergonzada._

_¡Aquí solo he publicado un fic! [Que lo pueden encontrar en la sección de Angel Beats! –Publicidad(?)] Doy vergüenza, lo sé. Pero aquí estoy yo de nuevo, esta vez prometo ser más activa y publicar cada vez que mis arranques de inspiración vengan así a lo random,._

_¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que vi Frozen me he enamorado de la princesa Elsa… Y al enterarme que la "shippean" con Jack Frost casi me dio un paro cardiaco. ¿¡Estos dos podrían ser más perfectos juntos!?_

_No he resistido las ganas… Sentía que si no hacia un fic, dibujo, o cualquier cosa de estos dos copitos de nieve podría correr el riesgo de estallar. Así que ¡Heme aquí! Con una hoja de maquina al lado tratando de hacer un dibujo y al mismo tiempo escribiendo este one-shot._

_La verdad me ha quedado algo corto y creo que he cometido un poco de OoC con ambos personajes (sobre todo con Elsa) pero más abajito les explicaré las razones, ya que por ahora no quiero seguir molestándolos con mis palabas._

_Después de todo… ¡Vinieron a por un fanfic Jelsa! No por mis aburridas explicaciones ¿Cierto?_

_Disclaimer: Ya que lamentablemente mi monedero no da para ello; los personajes presentados en este fic no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de RotG y Frozen pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Disney respectivamente. Historia de mi autoría escrita por motivos recreativos (Y también para evitar una explosión de fangir, hehe~)._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Recuerdo Invernal - Por BrokenDoll-K**

Otro portazo, otro grito, otro llanto…

Otro rechazo.

Ya se había vuelto cotidiano aquel rechazo de mi parte hacia Anna, el cual hacía para protegerla. Pero a pesar de todo me seguía doliendo en el alma el tener que hacer esto. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que me aislé de ella por culpa de aquel accidente en el cual mis poderes la atacaron; apenas había cumplido mis doce años y me sentía que día a día mis poderes eran cada vez más destructivos, más incontrolables.

Más peligrosos.

¡Cuántas ganas tenia de salir! Romper la barrera que había entre nosotras y construir el tan preciado muñeco que ella me pedía una y otra vez. Quería y podía hacerlo… Pero no. Por su propio bien he de mantenerme lejos de ella. Cada día que pasaba me encerraba más en mi propio corazón. No dejaba que mis padres se acercaran a mí… Sentía que podía perder el control y lastimarlos a ellos también.

¿¡Como podía!? Lastimar a los que más me amaban y luego alejarlos; todo para no causarles daño. Me sentía de lo peor. Yo era de lo peor.

Demonios.

Solía abrazar mis propias piernas, sentada en el suelo de mi oscura habitación y dejando que el frio invadiera mi ser. Pero no era un frio normal; no tenía nada que ver con mis helados poderes o con el hermoso ambiente invernal del exterior. No.

Este frío era peor. Se sentía como una extraña sensación en el pecho. Un frio que se extendía a lo largo de mí ser; consumiéndome poco a poco y dejándome vacía, sin esperanzas, sin sueños, sin aspiraciones… Frío, vacio, tristeza, miedo…

Soledad.

Una horrible soledad que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una costumbre, en un sentimiento de todos los días. Ya ese extraño frio era otra parte de mí. Fingía ignorarlo, ser anti parabólica con eso; pero no podía. Ni siquiera yo misma podía engañarme de esa manera. Las personas a mí alrededor me creían, creía que era tan solo una niña caprichosa, odiosa y que le gustaba la soledad… Ellos si creían eso de mí.

Pero yo no me podía engañar así.

Mi necesidad de compañía se hacía más evidente en las noches, cuando me escondía bajo las sabanas a llorar por horas. Lloraba hasta el cansancio para luego quedarme dormida. Aquello también se había convertido en una costumbre.

A lo largo de mi vida, las cosas malas se fueron convirtiendo en costumbres.

Vivía en una eterna pesadilla, nadie me podía entender nunca." No podré ser libre nunca más" era el pensamiento que me atormentaba en el día a día.

¡Qué celos tenia! Al asomar mi cabeza por la ventana y ver a los muchos niños del reino jugar con la nieve, haciendo muñecos y guerras con esta. Me daba tantos celos; tenía ganas de salir corriendo fuera de mi habitación, tomar de la mano a mi hermosa Anna y salir a jugar junto con ella. Tenía tantas ganas de eso. Pero no lo haría. Sabía que tenía que hacer. Sabía que debía quedarme en mi habitación. Si para proteger a los que amo es necesario pasar el resto de mis días encerrada, entonces que así sea.

—Estaré siempre sola— dije escondiendo mi delicado rostro entre mis piernas flexionadas —Merezco estar sola— los sollozos nocturnos ya había empezado.

— ¡Nadie merece estar solo! ¿Qué cosas dices?— escuche una voz masculina provenir de la ventana de mi habitación.

_¿Qué?_

Me quede en el mismo lugar, completamente en shock ante eso. Por un segundo creí que ya me estaba volviendo loca, pero confirme que no era así; que de verdad había alguien más en mi habitación cuando lo vi entrando por mi ventana

_¿¡Qué!?_

Mis ojos los cuales estaban abiertos como platos empezaron a detallas aquella figura: era un chico un tanto más alto que yo, con un llamativo y peculiar cabello de color blanco, ropas típicas de un campesino, facciones un tanto tiernas y delicadas…

Y unos enormes ojos azules de ensueño.

— ¡Te equivocas al decir que mereces estar sola!— volvió a hablar, manteniéndose cerca de la ventana y siendo iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna llena —Nadie se lo merece y mira que se bastante sobre la soledad— comento con cierto deje de nostalgia.

Cerro sus ojos y de sus labios se pudo escuchar salir una risa bastante falsa —Solo pierdo mi tiempo… ¿Qué hago hablando con ella? — se dijo a si mismo negando.

Parpadee rápidamente para asimilar lo que estaba pasando y de un momento a otro me levante, caminé hacia él para asegurarme de que era real o solo un producto de mi imaginación. Se giro, quedando frente a mí y viéndome con un rostro lleno de curiosidad y un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. Acercándose a mí, quedando a mi altura ladeo su cabeza, hablando nuevamente.

— ¿M-Me puedes ver?

.

.

.

— ¡AH!— grite llena de terror, retrocediendo varios pasos y haciendo que él se cayera del susto — ¿¡Que cosa eres tú!?— pregunté, empuñando de manera automática una almohada –valla arma, Elsa-

— ¡En serio me puedes ver! — exclamo lleno de alegría, con una sonrisa que iluminaba incluso más que la luz de la luna. Luego esta cambio por una mueca, alzando una ceja —Oye, espera… ¿Cómo que "cosa"?— preguntó notoriamente ofendido.

— ¡Aléjate!— exclame, apuntándolo con mi mano.

De manera inconsciente, una capa de hielo empezó a cubrir el suelo y paredes; extendiéndose hacia su dirección. Tenía que admitir que no quería hacerlo, pero ya se me había salido de control todo… De nuevo.

—O-Oye. Tranquila ¿Si?— empezó a acercarse —No te voy a hacer daño, no te quiero hacer daño— trataba de calmarme con un tono de voz bajo.

— ¡Pero yo a ti si! — advertí. Y no era por querer hacerlo, sino porque mis poderes y emociones estaban tan ligados que hasta el mas mínimo susto hacia que se me fuera de las manos –literalmente-

—Descuida— volvió a hablar, a medida que se acercaba. El hielo bajo sus pies era extraño. Se formaba una clase de escarcha en formas variadas y hermosas… Pero yo no era la que estaba haciendo esas figuras en el hielo — ¿Ves? Todo está bien— afirmó.

— ¿C-Como haces eso?

— ¿Hablas de esto?— inmediatamente después de haber mencionado aquellas palabras, entre sus manos se formo un delicado y hermoso conejo hecho de muchos copos de nieve, el cual empezó a saltar a su alrededor para luego acercarse a mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver semejante cosa. En mis doce años de vida jamás había visto a alguien con poderes como los míos.

Pero… Esto era diferente. Para mí el frio era sinónimo de destrucción; pero este poder era diferente… Era lento, delicado, tierno, juguetón…

Y divertido.

— ¿Q-Quien eres?— pregunté anonadada ante aquel hermoso poder.

—Princesa Elsa de Arendelle— comenzó a hablar lentamente —Mi nombre es Jack Frost— se presento haciendo torpemente una reverencia, provocando que soltara una pequeña rosa —Y a partir de ahora estoy dispuesto a servirte.

A partir de ese momento, Jack se convirtió en mi amigo y confidente. Claro, primero se gano unas cuantas palabras punzantes de mi parte al confesar que me espiaba desde hace unos años… ¡Como se atreve! Sera muy idiota como para hacerlo… ¡O como para admitirlo!

Se excusó diciendo que le llamaron la atención mis poderes y por eso solía espiarme cada vez que podía y que no había hablado conmigo antes porque creía que no lo podría ver.

"¡Semejante tontería!" pensé en ese momento "¿Cómo alguien no te podría ver ni escuchar cuando yo puedo?" le exigí saber.

Con aquella radiante sonrisa le resto importancia, pasando de explicarme para después cambiar de tema rápidamente. Era divertido como alguien como él y alguien como yo podíamos congeniar tan bien. Éramos tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez.

Una noche llego de lo mas radiante, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que él podría ayudarme a controlar mis poderes. Trate de asimilarlo y a decir verdad; sonaba bastante lógico. A fin de cuentas el tenia un sorprendente control sobre sus poderes a diferencia de mi; por lo que acepte sin rechistar. Por supuesto, tendría que ser en las noches, cuando mis padres y mi hermana ya estuvieran arropados bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

No quería que me tacharan de loca por estar hablando "sola".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Me puedes enseñar a volar?— pregunte con un tierno brillo en mis ojos, juntando mis manos frente a mi rostro.

—Por quintrojecima vez, Elsa— suspiró —No te puedo enseñar a volar— repitió aquello que se estaba haciendo ya repetitivo.

—Estoy completamente segura de que ese número no existe.

—Claro que si— y de manera burlona, me saco la lengua haciendo que yo rodara los ojos —Ahora quítate esas cosas. Nada me molesta más que verte con eso puesto— comento, haciendo un ademan de molestia al señalar mis guantes. Manteniendo el silencio, acate sus órdenes para comenzar el entrenamiento que ya era algo cotidiano.

Al principio parecía buena idea entrenar con Jack… Pero mientras iban pasando los días solo conseguía congelar mi habitación al alterarme por culpa de él.

¡Agh! ¡Si tan solo se tomara las cosas en serio! Para ese chico todo era solo diversión y juegos. Me sacaba de mis casillas.

—Mucho por hoy. Estás demasiado tensa— comentó, sentándose en mi cama sin mi permiso.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté?— exclame viendo mis manos, cubiertas de aquellos copos de nieve producidos por mi — ¡Cada día se salen más de control!— lo señale con molestia — ¡Dijiste que me entrenarías, pero solo lo estas empeorando!— le acuse por impulso, pero casi de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras; tapando mi boca con ambas manos.

Jack soltó un suspiro pesado, parándose de mi cama y agarrando con la diestra su bastón para luego caminar hacia la ventana sin mencionar palabra alguna.

—J-Jack— lo llame con algo de pena. Él solo me miro sobre su hombro —Mañana es mi cumpleaños— le recordé — ¿V-Vas a venir?— pregunté, manteniendo mi cabeza baja.

Pude sentir como sus labios se posaban sobre mi cabeza. Me encontré con sus ojos al elevar su mirada y lo vi sonreír. No dijo nada, solo volvió a caminar hasta la ventana para saltar de esta y desaparecer de mi vista. Sentí en ese momento que lo había lastimado con mis palabras y que tal vez había perdido al único que me había entendido en años.

Suspire con pesadez, viendo por la ventana para darme cuenta que esta tenía una extraña capa de escarcha. Gateando hasta ella, vi como lentamente se formaba con la escarcha una frase que me hizo sonreír por última vez.

Diviértete mucho, Elsa. No dejes que el miedo arruine tu diversión

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que vi a Jack Frost? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez? El tiempo pasa tan rápido que ya no me acuerdo.

Camine por los largos pasillos del castillo, deteniéndome en cada ventana para sonreír. Después de tanto tiempo y tantos problemas a la final pude liberarme.

Si, al principio incluso yo tenía miedo, pero gracias a Anna pude entender que el reprimir tus sentimientos solo hace que explotes en el futuro.

¡Y qué manera de entenderla tuve! Si hasta un invierno eterno envié a Arendelle por accidente.

Reí suavemente, recordando todo lo que había pasado y agradeciendo de que todo terminara bien… Pero ya era suficiente drama y suficiente diversión. Era hora de tomar en serio mi papel como Reina de Arendelle.

Cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda, entre al estudio para tomar entre mis manos todas aquellas cartas de Reinos vecinos en los que su mayoría eran felicitaciones por mi coronación. No era de extrañar; apenas era mi primer día así que el papeleo estaba algo ligero… De seguro se tornaría mas pesado en el resto de la semana.

Pero eran las consecuencias de convertirse en reina a tan corta edad.

De lado izquierdo las cartas sin leer, de lado derecho las ya leídas y al frente las que necesitaban de una firma o aprobación. Todo lo tenía bastante organizado, hasta que una repentina ráfaga de viento azoto la ventana e hizo que muchas de las cartas cayeran al suelo.

Con un ademan de molestia, me levante para cerrar la ventana; pero algo que me llamo la atención fue que una carta estaba extremadamente cerca de esta.

Tomándola entre mis manos, me volví a sentar en el gran sillón al frente de la mesa para abrirla.

¡Valla sorpresa que me lleve!

De aquella carta salió nada más y nada menos que algo parecido a copos de nieve, los cuales parecían danzar frente a mí para luego formar una figura concreta.

Un conejo de copos de nieve.

Saltaba de un lado a otro, correteando a mí alrededor y ganándose mi sorpresa y admiración. No era primera vez que veía algo así; el único al que le había visto hacer eso fue a…

El conejo salto hacia la ventana y yo lo seguí lentamente, con una sonrisa tierna adornando mi rostro. Abrí la gran puerta/ventana que daba paso al balcón de mi estudio, dejando pasar al conejo para luego pasar yo.

_No puede ser… _

El conejo empezó a corretear alrededor de una figura masculina; un poco más bajo que yo, con un peculiar cabello color blanco. Vestía una chamarra azul y pantalones marrones. Andaba descalzo y con su diestra sostenía aquel bastón tan extraño. Sostuvo al conejo sobre su siniestra con una sonrisa radiante para luego empezar a hablar lentamente.

—Así no me puedas ver— comenzó a hablar —Siempre estaré aquí para servirte, reina Elsa— dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Sonreí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo para comenzar a caminar y quedar justo frente a él. Coloque ambas manos sobre mi cintura y él abrió sus ojos como platos. Al parecer alguien no se esperaba que yo lo pudiera seguir viendo. ¡El muy idiota de verdad pensó que me iba a olvidar de él!

— ¿M-Me puedes ver?— preguntó sorprendido, como aquella primera vez que nos vimos — ¿Todavía me puedes ver?

Acerque mi rostro un poco más, para besar su mejilla y hacer que él se sonrojara como nunca había visto a alguien sonrojarse. Era sorprendente que alguien tuviera el suficiente flujo sanguíneo como para adoptar ese color

— ¡Claro que te puedo ver! — exclame con alegría, rodeándolo con mis brazos en un abrazo que él me correspondió casi de inmediato.

—Oh, mi hermosa Reina Elsa— dijo entre risas.

.

.

.

—Te extrañe… Jack Frost—

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Heme aquí otra vez! Por favor no me maten por este final tan abierto(?)._

_Lo sé, soy un asco… Pero de verdad tenía que descargar este fangirleo extremo de alguna manera: este es el resultado._

_Creo… C-R-E-O que la pequeña Elsa me ha salido un poco OoC… Pero es que Elsa cuando era niña tuvo que madurar taaan rápido, que no puedo evitar verlo como una fachada. Después de todo el interior de Elsa ha de estar hecho un lio a esa edad; con tantos sentimientos contradictorios._

_Quise reflejar su aura madura con el aura infantil que ella debía y quería tener a esa edad. Reflejar su deseo de querer jugar como los demás y la frustración al no poder…_

_No sé si me explico bien ¿Se entiende? ¿O estas son solas palabras al azar?_

_¡Ah! Como sea(?) espero en serio que les guste este pequeño one-shot que me quedo más corto de lo usual… Al igual que siempre las críticas constructivas y los tomatazos(?) son bien recibidos por mi persona._

_¡Espero leernos pronto!_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


End file.
